


Reflection.

by Kiriyama__Rei



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriyama__Rei/pseuds/Kiriyama__Rei
Summary: Everyone gathers around and reminisce on how they were scouted by president Takanashi, while helping Iori and Tamaki fill out their career plan forms for school.





	Reflection.

**Author's Note:**

> Taka-papa is a man of mystery, no?
> 
> I really love how close knit everyone in i7 is so I wanted to write about that. I also wanted to explore a bit of Iori and Tamaki’s school life. I wish we got more of it in game. 
> 
> I had to improvise on most of the scouting stories, so I hope it doesn’t sound too OOC. 
> 
> I also left what Iori whispered to Tamaki up for interpretation. I feel it gives more of an impact that way. 
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

_ Reflection _

  

“Iori-san. Tamaki-san. May I have a word with you two?”

 

It was an ordinary day at Takanashi Productions, with Idolish7 hard at work for upcoming projects. They had just finished their weekly briefing meeting when Tsumugi, their manager, called out to two of idolish7’s members. Tamaki and Iori gave each other a look before following Tsumugi to her office.

 

“Tamaki-san, Iori-san. Is everything alright at school?” Tsumugi asked. “I got a call from your teacher. Your home room teacher told me you two have to turn in your career plan forms.”

 

Iori and Tamaki looked down while shifting a bit. Though they were both idols, they were still high school students at the end of the day. It was their final year.

 

“Does it really matter?” Tamaki spoke first, “We’re already working as idols. Doesn’t that mean our futures are already set? What’s filling out some stupid sheet of paper gonna prove?”

 

“Yotsuba-san!” Iori began, but Tamaki continued. “Come on Iorin. You agree, right? I mean you didn’t fill it out either.”

 

“....”

 

“Please don’t fight,” Tsumugi said, her voice genuinely filled with concern. “Why yes, being an idol is considered to be a full time job, no one knows what the future may hold. Not only that, being an idol doesn’t excuse you two skip out on assignments.” She smoothed out her skirt, “now your teacher gave you guys till Friday to hand in your forms. If you don’t, I will have no choice but to suspend your idol activities indefinitely. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“But—“

 

“I said do I make myself clear,” Tsumugi repeated, this time with a bit more bass to her voice.

 

“Yes manager!” The two said in unison.

 

“Good! That is all. Please put a lot of thought into this. Your futures are important. Good luck!”

 

 

______________________________________

 

 

“Career plan forms, huh. That takes me back.”

 

It was after dinner. Everyone was gathered around the common area when Iori and Tamaki gave a recap of their conversation with Tsumugi.

 

“It’s not fair!” Tamaki, whined. “We already have jobs being idols. Why do we have decide things, like what school we want to go to or what career path we think suits us best? Waste of time.”

 

“If you really feel that way, just make up something then fill it out that way,” Yamato said, nonchalantly.

 

“Oh! That might work!”

 

“Absolutely not,” Mitsuki shot back, giving Yamato an icy look. “Oi, old man. Don’t go around teaching them bad habits.”

 

“I’m just saying,” Yamato shrugged. “Though it’s one thing forTama to be negligent. But Ichi not handing in an assignment on time is unheard of. Scary even.”

 

Everyone turned to the younger boy, who has been quiet this whole time.

 

Iori narrowed his eyes in annoyance,“And why is everyone suddenly turning to me?”

 

“We just wanted to know why you didn’t turn in your form yet is all,” Mitsuki said. “You’re never one to be late.”

 

“Right?” Tamaki added. “Yet you guys always want to gang up on _me_!”

 

“Shut up! Well, Iori?”

 

Iori sighed then turned to face everyone. “Well..the truth is. I don’t know what I want to do with my future. A part of me wants to focus on Idolish7 full time, just like Yotsuba-san says. But I’m not sure if that’s the right thing to do.”

 

“So even Ichi has doubts,” Yamato mused. “Who would have thought?”

 

“Please do not speak of me as some robot, Nikadou-san,”’Iori shot back. “Of course I have fears and doubts about my future. Not only that, I’m worried that manager—“

 

Mitsuki blinked. “Huh? Manager? What about her?”

 

 _Crap_. Iori misspoke. Nobody in the group knew that he’s secretly helping Tsumugi handling paperwork and assignments behind the scenes. At least he would _hope_ that they didn’t knew.

 

“Nothing. Please excuse that,” Iori coughed.

 

 

Tamaki smirked, “Hey, Iorin. Do you have the hots for manager?”

 

“ _Excuse_ _me_!?”

 

“That’s pretty bold of you Ichi,” Yamato added without missing a beat. “Fight hard.”

 

“Now that you mentioned it, Manager does call Iori into her office a lot,” Mitsuki mused. “Could it be that you two are dating in secret?”

 

 

“Absolutely not!” Iori sputtered, his face as red as a tomato. “I have no interest in such things such as dating. Especially not with our manager.”

 

“Eh? That’s mean Iorin.” Tamaki teased.

 

“Ichi is as cold as ever,” Yamato added.

 

“Manager would be pretty sad to hear that,” Mitsuki agreed.

 

“Oh! What’s this about Iori and Manager?”

 

Before Iori could interject, Nagi walked into the common area, Sougo and Riku trailing behind him, trays in hand.

 

“Everyone, we made tea.” Sougo called out.

 

“We have cookies too!” Riku added.

 

“We’re having a tea party!” Nagi cheered.

 

“Nagi, you’re like an air purifier, you know that?”

 

“Oh?”

 

“We heard from manager that you guys are struggling with school, so we thought some tea might help calm you guys down,” Sougo said, while setting the table.

 

Tamaki reached for a cookie, “you’re so sweet Sou-chan. Oh! These are good!”

 

“At least wait till everyone got their tea first!” Mitsuki snapped, before reaching for one. “So what are you guys gonna do about those forms? You have till Friday right?”

 

 

Iori and Tamaki looked down. They almost completely forgot about their assignment.

 

“Argh this is so stressful! I don’t wanna think about that stupid paper anymore.”

 

“Nobody told you to leave it for the last minute!”

 

“Iorin forgot too, yet no one is getting on his case about it!”

 

“That’s because I’m not complaining about it every five seconds,” Iori snapped back.

 

“Now now. Don’t fight.” Riku said, his voice filled with worry. He thought for a bit. “Oh! I know! Why don’t we go around and share what we put down back when we were in high school.”

 

“Great idea, Riku!” Nagi nodded. “It’s fun telling stories with each other, no?”

“I agree. It will definitely give us some insight on what we may want to do with our future.” Iori added.

 

“Exactly! Yama-san, you go first.”

 

Yamato narrowed his eyes, “Weren’t you just sulking thirty seconds ago? And why do I have to go first?”

 

“Cause you’re our leader!”

 

“Is that right?” Yamato said dryly, “Well sorry to disappoint, but what I put down wasn’t exactly ideal. I just said that I wanted to join the workforce once I graduated. Oniisan wasn’t really big on school.”

 

“It’s cause you were part of the ‘go home early club’, right?” Asked Riku.

 

“I wouldn’t say that. I did work part time jobs here and there.”

 

“Yamato is very talented!” Nagi added. “The shaved iced he made me one time was very delicious!”

 

“Whoa, Yama-san was pretty responsible even as a kid. Okay! I’m gonna put down that I want multiple jobs too.” Tamaki nodded, while jotting down notes.

 

Sougo frowned “I don’t think your teacher will accept that, Tamaki-kun. Working multiple jobs isn’t practical nor is it stable.”

 

“But, Yama-san—” Tamaki began, but Yamato cut him off.

 

“No, Sou’s right. All of those jobs were either seasonal or tempt. Not something to worth keeping. Honestly, I would have just worked on becoming a salary man had the president not scouted me.”

 

“Ohh, where did you meet the boss?” Tamaki asked.

 

“It was back when I was working at a karaoke bar. Old man got pretty tipsy.”

 

“Eh? Seriously?”

 

Yamato nodded, “Had to help him get a cab. While waiting, he handed me his business card and said; ‘your face holds a story that’s waiting to be told. Why not be an idol’ Or something like that. It was awkward to say the least.”

 

“That’s so cool!” Riku said cheerfully.

 

“Are you kidding? The old man almost caused a scene at the bar. Almost threw out my back trying to carry him to his cab.”

 

“Oh! Is that why you said you wanted to get revenge when you first auditioned?” Nagi wondered, “to get back at the president?”

 

“Something like that,” Yamato said, while turning away.

 

“Yama-san, that’s mean!”

 

“Well, it’s not like I’m gonna do anything now. Anyway, Mitsu, you’re up.”

 

“Eh? Why me?” Mitsuki asked.

 

“You’re the second oldest here, so I figured we go in that order.”

 

 

“Fair enough. Let’s see. Well, if being an idol didn’t work out, I was planning on taking over the family bakery. I even went and got my food preparation license.”

 

“Not only is nii-san good at holding a conversation with people, his desserts are great beyond compare. But I’m sure you all knew that already,” Iori said proudly.

 

“And you call me the brocon,” Riku muttered under his breath.

 

“Am I wrong?”

 

Before Riku could interject, Mitsuki continued. “Still, I’m very grateful. If it wasn’t for Iori’s risky tactic of luring the president back to our place when he got scouted, I’d probably be working at the bakery full time. Still, you shouldn’t just go and talk to shady adults,” he chided.

 

Iori turned away blushing slightly, “I was gonna call the cops if something weird would happen. I just didn’t want the opportunity to slip away is all. I knew how much being an idol meant to you, nii-san.”

 

“I know, I know,” Mitsuki teased while tussling Iori’s hair. “Nii-chan is grateful.”

 

Suddenly, they were blinded by a flash of light.

 

“Aha! I caught a rare Iori moment with Mitsuki!” Riku shouted, phone in hand. He had taken a photo of the two. “Nagi look!”

 

Nagi took the phone and inspected the photo before giving Riku a thumbs up, “Nice work, Riku! I’ll be sure to add it to my collection.”

 

Iori recovered from the shock, and quickly reached out on the table, “you weirdos! That’s an invasion of privacy! Give me that phone!”

 

“Nope!”

 

“No way!”

 

Mitsuki sighed, while rubbing his eyes, trying to get rid of the remaining flash. “Enough. So Tamaki, what do you think?”

 

“Hm, if I work at your parents bakery, does that mean I get all the leftovers I want?” Tamaki asked hopefully.

 

Mitsuki groaned, “is that all you got from this?”

 

“Tama’s pretty low maintenance, huh?”

 

“Not true! I was just feeling a bit hungry,” Tamaki muttered.

 

“You literally just had tea and cookies, like twenty minutes ago!” Mitsuki pointed out.

 

“I can’t help it!” Tamaki cried while heading towards the fridge, “Work makes me hungry.”

 

“Is that right? Moving on. Sougo, what did you put down back in high school?”

 

“Eh? Me? Let’s see...” Sougo thought for a bit, “Well truth be told, my future plans were already set for me, so all I wrote was that I wanted to help take over my father’s business, as well as the university I planned on applying to.”

 

“Booooring.” Tamaki said as he came back to the table, King Pudding in hand, “Sou-chan’s always so serious. Even while inschool.”

 

Sougo rolled his eyes and continued, “But when I went to college, however, I was in a band. I played guitar for a bit. Come to think of it, I met the president that way.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

Sougo nodded, “It was during one of our school’s talent shows. After I had finished performing, the president walked up to me and handed his card, asking me if I wanted to be an idol.”

 

“The president sure has some weird hobbies, huh” Riku said.

 

“A man of mystery indeed,” Nagi added.

 

“He was obviously scouting for members. So he’d went to places where musicians would most likely be present.” Iori stated, “it’s common sense, Nanase-san.”

 

“Shut up, you brocon!”

 

“I’m not you, though?”

 

“Alright, break it up you two,” Yamato sighed, “After that, that’s when you decided to go rouge right? That’s pretty gutsy, in my opinion.”

 

“Not at all,” Sougo said sheepishly, “I just got tired of doing things by the book and wanted to do something different for a change. So I took that chance and hoped for the best.”

 

“Definitely gutsy. Don’t sell yourself short, Sou. Plus I think you got a fan,” Yamato gestured to Tamaki who was scribbling furiously in his notebook.

 

“Okay! I’ve decided. I’m gonna start a band, then go on a long journey to find myself.” Tamaki stated firmly. 

“Idiot, you’re already part of a group.” Mitsuki pointed out.

 

“Yeah, but I wanna learn how to play an instrument like Sou-chan.”

 

“And what instrument would that be, pray tell.”

 

Tamaki thought for a bit, “maybe the drums? You just gotta make a lot of noise, right?”

 

“Tamaki-kun, please take this seriously.” Sougo placed his hand on top of his shoulder, “but I’m flattered that you’d want pick up an instrument cause of me. Come to my room next time, and I’ll show you how to playguitar.”

 

“Really? Awesome! Thanks, Sou-chan,” Tamaki grinned.

 

“That’s great and all, but we’re down to two people, and we still have no idea on how we’re gonna fill out our career plan forms,” Iori pointed out, while stifling a yawn. It was well into the night at that point, and the younger male was starting to feel tired.

 

“No problem! Iori, Tamaki. I will tell you two a marvelous story that will make you want to follow in my footsteps to go on an incredible journey and—“ Nagi began.

 

“Pass,” Mitsuki interjected.

 

“What? But why!?”

 

“Well for starters, you didn’t even go to school in Japan. So what could you possibly teach Iori and Tamaki.”

 

Nagi frowned “Oh Mitsuki! You wound me with your words. I have lots to teach.”

 

“You went to school in Northmare right? What was it like?” Riku asked

 

 

“Excellent question! Well you see, I was actually home schooled. I didn’t just learn basic things like math and science. I had to undergo the most rigorous training. In both public speaking and hand to hand combaaaa—“

 

“What did I tell you about telling tall tales,” Mitsuki hissed, pulling Nagi’s cheek.

 

 

“But I am telling the truth!” Nagi whined, rubbing his sore cheek. “It was a requirement that I learned those things!”

 

“Did you perhaps meant that you had to perform a presentation as well pass a P.E. exam?” Sougo suggested. “They can be pretty difficult if you don’t have the endurance.”

 

“Rich kids sure have it hard, huh.” Yamato said sarcastically. “So, how exactly did you ran into the president? We know that you sent him Haruki’s music before hand.”

 

Nagi perked up, “Yes! It was a meeting of fate. After I sent the president Haruki’s music, I went to Japan to find him. But alas, I got lost. The sea of the crowd was just too much for me.” He paused. “But among all those people, one person caught my eye. It was then that I first experienced love at first sight.”

 

“You don’t mean that you fell for the pre—“

 

“I got to meet my darling Cocona of course! She was right there up on the big screen, in all her radiant glorieee—Mitsuki!!”

 

Mitsuki pulled on his cheek again, this time a bit harder. “Either you finish the story, or I’m sending you to bed!”

 

“Okay, okay! I met the President at a nearby train station, where he offered me his card, so I followed him.” Nagi sniffled, “you’re so rough Mitsuki.”

 

Mitsuki sighed, “Sorry, sorry.”

 

“Well, that didn’t do much, and we’re down to one. Looks like you’re up, Nanase-san.”

 

“Oh! Rikkun graduated not that long ago, maybe he’s our last chance,” Tamaki said hopefully.

 

 

Riku blinked, “Me?”

 

“Yeah, it was your idea remember? It’s your turn.”

 

“Riku-kun,” Sougo said, his voice genuinely filled with concern, “Are you alright? You’ve been quiet for quite awhile now.”

 

“Oh. Are you sick?”

 

Riku shook his head, “sorry. I was just lost in thought is all.” He paused, “Well, I put down that I wanted to become a teacher.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Amazing, Riku!”

 

“That’s definitely an ambitious goal to have.”

 

“It’s silly, but I wanted to be someone that kids could depend on. I wanted to make their dreams come true. So I picked a university near my hometown and studied real hard for the entrance exam, but...”

 

“But?”

 

“I got sick,” Riku admitted, “my condition got worse around the time for exams, so I ended up hospitalized, missing them entirely. I even missed my graduation. I still got my diploma though.”

 

Everyone was silent, intently listening to Riku, hanging on to his every word.

 

Riku continued, “To be honest, I was feeling really bummed about that. I felt like I lost something important for the second time in my life. I don’t remember much, but I do know that I didn’t leave my house much after that. It wasn’t till my old classmates dragged me out to karaoke. It was then that I met the president. He heard me singing, then handed me his card.”

 

“I was hesitate at first, but then I had a new goal set. I wanted to learn the truth about Tenn-nii. I wanted to meet him again and ask him why did he leave home.”

 

Nagi gently place a hand on Riku’s shoulder, “How do you feel now? Do you still have that same goal?”

 

“Of course. I would love to get closer to Tenn-nii again, but now I have a another goal in my heart. I want to make it so that Idolish7 are the top idols of Japan! And one day, we’ll surpass Trigger!”

 

“Why stop at Trigger? We gotta aim higher!” Mitsuki grinned, holding his hand out. “Let’s make it so that we can even surpass Zero!”

Soon, the others followed suit putting their hands on top on another.

“Yes! Our songs will touch the heart of millions!”

 

“A million sounds a lot. Well, oniisan will have to give it his all then.”

 

“Together, I’m sure we can do it.”

 

“Eh...um, I’m gonna make it so my dance will reach millions too!”

 

“No matter what, I’ll see that we’ll shine brighter than the stars themselves.”

 

“Everyone...Alright, lets make it so that our songs reach over a million people! On three.”

 

_“One, two, three, break!”_

 

“Jeez, What is this? It’s like we’re getting ready for a concert.” Mitsuki laughed.

 

“Old habits die hard, or so they say.”

 

“I feel like we’re forgetting something though...” Riku trailed off, “Ack! Iori and Tamaki’s Career plan forms!”

 

A heavy silence fell in the room.

 

Tamaki grimaced, “Manager’s gonna ban us. We’re doom.”

 

“Maybe we can distract them,” Mitsuki offered, “Nagi, maybe you can prepare manager some of your special tea.”

 

“Okay! On it!”

 

“That won’t be necessary, Rokuya-san,” Iori interjected, “I came up with a solution.”

 

“Eh really?”

 

Iori nodded, then whispered something in Tamaki’s ear.

 

“Oh! That’s perfect! Iorin’s so smart,” Tamaki said, grinning widely.

“Naturally.”

 

____________________________________

“Are you sure that’s what you want to go with?”

 

It was Friday afternoon. Iori and Tamaki finished handing in their career plan forms and were waiting for Tsumugi to review them and give her final verdict.

 

 

“Yes,” said Iori, “We gave it a lot of thought and have decided that this was the best course of action.” Tamaki nodded in agreement.

 

“You’re gonna have to work twice as hard, you know.” Tsumugi warned.

 

“We know, Manager. But together, I think me and Iorin can pull it off easy.”

 

“Please trust in us.”

 

Tsumugi smiled warmly, “then I have no complaints. I’ll be sure to fax this to your homeroom teacher. You’re free to go. Enjoy the weekend! Ah, but don’t forget to study hard!”

 

“We know, manager.” Tamaki said while heading towards the door, “we’ll do our best.”

 

“If you’ll excuse us.” Iori bowed.

 

“Aaah I’m so glad that’s finally over,” once outside, Tamaki let out a sigh of relief. “Let’s grab a bite to eat.”

 

“Not so fast, Yotsuba-san. We’re going home to study right away.”

 

“What? No way! Can’t it wait to Monday?”

 

“Nope. It’s what we agreed on.”

 

“Iorin’s no fun,” Tamaki muttered.

 

“I see you don’t want King pudding then,” Iori shot back.

 

“King Pudding!? Wait I was joking. Hey, Iorin! Iorin!”

 

Tamaki and Iori may not know what the future may hold for them, but as long as they have Idolish7 with them, they know that they have nothing to fear.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in while! I’m very proud of this one. I broke my previous word count record! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. As always, feedback and criticism is always appreciated! 
> 
> -Rei


End file.
